Spa Treatments
by PirateMouth
Summary: A trip to the spa is good for the body, a person to confide in is good for the soul. In a series of unintentional spa trips, Zuko and Katara find themselves closer than ever.
1. Chapter 1: Hot Springs and Forgiveness

**Spa Treatments**

Chapter 1: Hot Springs and Forgiveness

* * *

Katara leaned on the warm rocks of the Ember Island Beach. For a moment she felt utter bliss - the wind was blowing at just the right temperature, the sand was warm and tickling her toes, the faint rustling of the trees relaxed her tense shoulders - Katara was at peace.

That is until the shouting began.

"Katara have you seen my boomerang?! I could've sworn I left it in my room!" That was Sokka running towards her from the house.

"Put your back into it, Twinkletoes! How do you expect to bend properly when your form is all messed up?!" And that was Toph all the way from the more rocky parts of the island.

"I'm trying really hard, Toph! It's just Zuko wore me out-"

Aang.

"Stop being a baby and do it already!" Toph shouted again.

Katara groaned. Couldn't a girl just relax around here?!

"Sokka, you left your boomerang with me, remember? Stop bugging Katara," Suki said, running after him.

Katara shot Suki a grateful smile.

"Boomerang!" Sokka shouted, immediately running towards Suki. He grabbed his weapon, "Oh Boomerang, I love you just as much as I love my Meteor Sword. Don't ever leave me!"

Suki gave a small laugh directed at Sokka. She looked at Katara, "You go on and have a break. The Spirits know you need one" she pointed at the laundry Katara had just finished hanging.

It had taken Katara a lot of her willpower not to break down and embrace Suki to death. She clasped her hand together, her eyes twinkling, "I just want you to know," Katara started, "I look forward to the day I call you my sister-in-law."

Suki blushed, "Go on and have your break already!" Suki leaned in closer. "Sokka and I found a hot spring in the forest yesterday," she elbowed Katara "maybe you should take advantage of that."

Katara made a face "Ew. I want you to be my sister but I'd rather you keep what you and my brother do to yourselves."

Suki laughed in reply. "But thanks!" Katara said quickly.

"No problem. You go and enjoy yourself!" Suki smiled.

Katara had just finished picking up literally anything to make the most out of her mini spa time. She took the fluffiest towel she could find in Zuko's summer house, grabbed some oils she found in one of the rooms (Zuko wouldn't mind), some cream for her to apply after her bath (to avoid dry skin), and of course, a change of clothes.

She was following the directions Suki pointed out and found herself deep inside the forest, far away from noisy earthbenders and even noisier brothers.

While the trees twisted and turned and the sound of nature grew louder, Katara found herself relaxing already. She had an excited smile on her face as she pushed away the bushes blocking her from her destination.

Katara's smile grew wider when she spotted the hot spring. She ran towards it and put her things on a nearby rock.

 _I think I'll have eucalyptus today_. Katara thought to herself as she picked up the scent she wanted.

She made her way to the hot spring and dipped her hand in the water - and instantly frowned. The water was warm, yes but that's just it - warm (practically lukewarm). Katara needed 'forget-there's-a-war-hot water.

She groaned and slapped her forehead.

"Can't I get a break?!" She fumed, angry for being robbed of a relaxing hot bath.

She dipped her hand in the water again. Her face turned sour instantly. "No. This really won't do. "

She heard a twig break and she instantly turned around to find the intruder, a water whip ready in case she needed to strike, "Who do you think you are snea- Zuko?"

"Sorry, sorry. " He said, raising his arms, "Katara, I was just gonna ask if you-" he never got to finish his sentence.

"You're just the person I need!" Katara grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the hot spring, "Come here and heat the water." And she promptly pointed at the pool of water.

Zuko stared, flabbergasted. "I - what?"

"Here," Katara put his hand in the water "go on, heat up the water." She let go of his hand.

He raised his eyebrow at Katara but proceeded to heat the water anyway, "This any good?" He asked.

"Mmmm. It's perfect! Just keep doing that"

She started to remove her necklace and other accessories. Zuko didn't notice she was stripping until she was untying her top.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Zuko felt an angry blush creeping on his face and he Instantly retracted his hands and turned the other way.

"Relax, will you?" Katara said, rolling her eyes. "I'm wearing my wrappings. It's nothing you've never seen before. You see me every time when I practice bending with Aang"

 _Fair enough_. Zuko thought to himself and he turned again and placed his hands back into the water.

"You took me by surprise then," Zuko muttered, furiously shaking away his traitorous blush.

Katara had just finished removing everything but her wrappings and was about to dip in the pool. She grabbed the towel as an afterthought and made it into a pillow once she was settled in the water.

"Is the temperature okay for you?"

"It's perfect!" Katara sighed after adding a few drops of oil, "thanks, Zuko"

Zuko looked at Katara to ask what he came to her for but decided against it when he saw her relaxed state.

 _Agni knows she needs a break_. Zuko thought, thinking of all the work she's done for the group.

He pulled back his arms and was about to leave when he remembered the last time he left someone in a hot spring. He thought of his uncle and smiled a little to himself, he immediately frowned when he remembered the circumstances.

He sighed and sat down on the rock where Katara put her things, his back facing her. He wouldn't let another person get caught by whoever under his watch.

It was quiet for a while until Katara noticed he hadn't left yet.

"What are you doing there?" Katara mumbled, looking at him through one open eye.

"Keeping watch," Zuko explained, not turning around, "the last time I left someone alone in a hot spring he was kidnapped"

Katara scoffed, "I thought you said no one would bother us here?"

"I'll be quiet. I won't disturb you" he replied, not bothering to answer at all.

"Suit yourself" Katara mumbled with both her eyes closed.

After some time Zuko, who was sitting with his arms crossed, was starting to slump. No doubt it was the peaceful hum of the forest putting him to sleep. Katara noticed his struggle to keep awake after peeking through her eyelids.

"You look really uncomfortable there," she said.

Zuko perked up and straightened his back.

"I'm fine."

Katara considered her options for a moment, "maybe you could..um..join me?"

Zuko turned his head slightly, a golden eye looking back at Katara.

"That..." Zuko considered his next words, "...won't be necessary" he finally decided and he looked away again.

Katara rolled her eyes, a little put off by his flippant rejection. "Won't be necessary?" She scoffed, "Really? You don't need to be all formal or high and mighty, you know. This isn't a royal court or whatever."

Zuko frowned, unsure what to do. "I'm sorry…?"

Katara raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you asking me or telling me?"

Zuko was just about ready to go on with his apologetic monologue until he heard Katara giggling.

"I was just kidding!" She had her hand covering the smile on her face, "you really do need to loosen up."

Zuko coughed, slightly uncomfortable. "...sorry. But you have to admit, this situation is a bit weird."

Katara chuckled. "That's true. Want me to throw some icicles your way? For old time's sake." She twirled her fingers and let water freeze around her fingers.

Zuko smirked, sending a small, well-aimed burst of fire towards Katara's fingers. "That won't be necessary."

Katara rolled her eyes and waded across the hot spring, going closer to Zuko. There was a peaceful silence as Katara leaned on her crossed arms. Zuko was back to _keeping watch_.

"What were you gonna ask me earlier?"

Zuko glanced at her, "Earlier? That was nothing." He shrugged. Katara would've let it pass, but as a master waterbending healer, she noticed his overly intense shoulders."

Katara narrowed her eyes. She poked Zuko's shoulder and he yelped in surprise and pain. "That doesn't look like nothing," she smirked, giving him a smug look.

Zuko rubbed his shoulder, "Okay, so I was gonna ask you to heal me. Sokka said you wouldn't mind."

"I don't," Katara said simply, fixing her hair into a bun. "Take off your shirt so I can see the damage."

Zuko did as he was told, shrugging off his shirt. The moment his back was revealed, Katara gasped. "What did you do?!" She frowned, gently touching Zuko's shoulder. It was a nasty bruise, the mix of purple, blue, and red looking so wrong on Zuko's fair skin.

Zuko flinched at Katara's touch but relaxed when she gently massaged his shoulder, "I… got it when I pushed you away from the falling rocks back at the Air Temple."

Katara bit her lip, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry for that…"

"No, no!" Zuko exclaimed, turning around and looking Katara, "I don't regret doing that… even though I know you're more than capable of handling yourself."

She smiled at him, "Thanks again for that. I don't think I ever got to thank you."

Zuko nodded, "It was no problem." He turned again, letting Katara study his injury. It was quiet again until Katara broke the silence.

"Didn't this-" she started, hesitant to ask, "umm... Didn't this hurt when we went out to look for the Southern Raiders?"

Zuko gave a one-shouldered shrug, "Not really," he started, "I guess the excitement and the getting you to forgive me part numbed the pain."

Katara awkwardly coughed, lightly stroking his injured shoulder with cooled hands. "I really do forgive you, you know," Katara said quietly, this time lightly massaging Zuko.

It was quiet after that.

"Thank you," Zuko finally said. "That means a lot to me."

Katara smiled, healing Zuko's pain away. He sighed in contentment, leaning towards Katara's cool and gentle touch.

"What was your mother like?" Zuko asked, feeling the calmest and relaxed he'd ever felt in years.

"She was the best," Katara answered immediately. "She'd always made a habit of waking up before dawn to catch the sunrise. It was her favorite time of the day. She brought me with her sometimes and I remember grumbling the whole time. When we'd watch the sunrise she always tied my hair… that's why I'm so fond of my _hair loopies_ , as Sokka likes to call it."

Zuko nodded just as Katara paused, knowing she had more to say. "She also had one hell of a temper. I think I got it from her." Zuko chuckled at that. "She was never afraid to speak her mind and she was just the kind of person to _get things done._ I think my Dad fell in love with her for that."

Katara paused, suddenly stopping from kneading Zuko's shoulder. Zuko turned and looked at her. He bit his lip, not quite sure how to handle a visibly upset Katara.

"Hey," Zuko started, gently placing his hand on Katara's shoulder. "She sounds amazing...and she sounds a lot like you. She'd be proud of you."

Katara wiped her eye with the back of her hand, just stopping a tear or two from falling. "Thanks, Zuko… that means a lot." Zuko laughed at her choice of words.

"What about your mother?" Katara asked, feeling strangely pleased from making Zuko laugh, "what was she like?"

Zuko considered his answer, "Well, she loved going to Ember Island. Something about the fresh air and simple life. I'd have to agree with her on that. She also loved theatre. She'd always take us to watch productions by The Ember Island Players. They're not far from here, actually."

Zuko looked at Katara, nervous he was boring her, but it looked like he had her whole attention, so he continued. "My mother really loved the arts. She had an eye for it and most of the art you see at the resthouse were actually bought by her. She loved sitting by the pond to feed the turtleducks and I'd accompany her from time to time. She…" Zuko trailed off, his voice slightly breaking at the onslaught of memories. "She believed in kindness and was always a sap for love stories. She was beautiful, inside and out. She was the only person that I ever felt truly loved me when I was younger... She loved Azula… she loved me… but-" He stopped talking and started breathing heavily, trying his best not to let his voice crack.

Katara was unsure what to do but finally decided to stand and sit next to him. She leaned on him and gave him an awkward but well-meaning, sideway hug. "It's okay, Zuko. I'm here." She rubbed his arms, trying her best to comfort him.

Zuko sniffed, leaning towards Katara's warmth. "It's just-" he started, at a loss for words. "She left! Or she'd dead. I don't know anything! I don't know if she abandoned her family - abandoned me! Or if she was killed by my Father...or banished somewhere… I don't know! I tried looking for her for a while but…"

"Ssshhh" Katara soothed. Brushing Zuko's hair from his eyes and continuing to rub his arms. "It's alright. You can let it out."

Zuko sniffed and tried to control his breathing. There was a pregnant silence until Zuko sniffed and let out a long exhale. He looked at Katara and gave her a small smile. "Thanks for listening. I guess… I just have a lot of unresolved issues…"

"No, it's okay!" Katara interrupted, "I guess… well, you don't have much people to talk about these things. It's good to let things like this out… it's therapeutic."

"Yeah, no kidding." He took Katara's hand and squeezed it in gratitude. She squeezed back, "If you ever need to talk, I'll be around to listen."

"Thank you, Katara"

Their hands were clasped together and they were still staring at each other. Katara's eyes were wide open and blue as the ocean. Zuko unconsciously felt himself leaning towards her but stopped and shook his head. He unclasped their fingers and stood up, rolling his shoulders in the process. "My, um, shoulder feels a lot better," Zuko said, feeling heat rush to his cheeks thanks to his proximity to Katara. He rubbed his shoulder and looked back at Katara once he was sure he wasn't red anymore.

"Master waterbending healer at your service," She laughed, giving him a salute. She looked up at the sky and noted the almost dark sky. "Looks like we need to head back before it gets dark."

Zuko looked up as well. "You're right. I didn't realize how long we'd been here. Umm… Sorry again for intruding on your me-time."

Katara rolled her eyes, "Quit saying sorry. It's unbecoming."

"Sorry" Zuko immediately answered, not realizing his mistake, "Or I'm not. Well, um, here" He said instead, handing over the cream she brought with her.

"Thanks" Katara smiled. She opened the container and swiped a handful. She started massaging the cream to her body. Once she was finished she grabbed her sarong and wrapped it around herself.

"Let's go," Katara said once she finished picking up her belongings and Zuko had his shirt back on.

They walked back to the summer house but not before Zuko carried Katara's bag for her. They walked in silence but they didn't need words to fill the comfortable silence.

* * *

 **A/N:** I've had the first part of this story written since 2014 but I never really had a direction for it so I just let it sit in my phone. Recently, though, I've had a lot of free time and a plot bunny decided to hop around in my head. If I get it stay with the idea, I hope I can translate it into words and share my shipper happiness with you guys. Let me guys know if you're interested in what I have in mind! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Steam and Confessions

**Spa Treatments**

Chapter 2: Steam and Confessions

* * *

Aang had just kissed her.

Okay, so it didn't just happen. It happened hours ago, during the performance of The Ember Island Players. Katara had tossed around in bed for hours before giving up on sleep altogether. She made her bed and opened a closet to look for a shawl.

Once she got what she needed, she stepped out onto the balcony and watched the stars shine brightly. She felt the cool and gentle breeze caress her face and inhaled the fresh sea air. She had to admit, the Fire Nation was definitely a beautiful place… that is as long as they kept their vicious tendencies to themselves.

Katara sighed, exasperated with herself. A war was going on and all she could think about was Aang's kiss. "This is pathetic," she finally said out loud… to herself. She groaned in exasperation, suddenly feeling boxed in. She clutched her shawl closer to herself and headed towards the main door. Maybe all she needed was a short walk to clear her head.

Katara walked towards the beach, going straight for the shore. She removed her slippers just before her feet touched the water and just walked along the shore, enjoying the peace and quiet of the sea.

In all honesty, Katara didn't know what to think, and she was tired of replaying conversations with herself. It was making her feel stupid and silly. Things like this _really shouldn't_ be prioritized at the eve of a great battle. At least, that's what Katara thought.

Katara's footsteps came to a halt once she found herself in front of a cave. She peered inside but was faced with sheer darkness. She squinted in a vain attempt to see through the darkness. It didn't work but she did feel steam coming from the cave.

"Huh," Katara mused, "must be another hot spring."

"I wouldn't recommend you to swim in it, though."

Katara jumped in surprise. She dropped her slippers and was about to attack the silent intruder until she met the Zuko's ever angry scar. "Zuko!" She exclaimed, holding a hand to her rapidly beating heart. Once she got her bearings, she went ahead and thumped his arm, "you really shouldn't be sneaking around! And especially not in the dark!"

Zuko raised an eyebrow, "I've been walking behind you the past ten minutes, you really didn't notice me?"

Katara huffed, crossing her arms across her chest and "I have a lot on my mind at the moment"

Zuko nodded, "No kidding." There was another pregnant pause before Zuko went ahead and broke the silence, "do you… want to go inside?"

Katara frowned, "It's pitch black in there."

Zuko frowned at her as he lit a flame with his hand, "Firebender, remember?"

"Oof," Katara groaned, feeling stupid, "right, how could I forget. Ugh."

"Something must really be bugging you. You're normally more alert." Zuko observed, a little worried by Katara's behavior. They walked inside the cave, guided by Zuko's small but strong flame.

"It's nothing," Katara waved off, making Zuko scoff in disbelief. "I mean," she paused, unsure what to say, "in the grand scale of things at the moment… it is nothing. But I guess…"

She trailed off, not really sure what to say. She decided to change the topic. "What are you doing here anyway? Do you make a habit of following girls to dark caves?"

Zuko awkwardly scratched the back of his head, "I wasn't following you. I come here every morning, before dawn, to meditate."

"Oh." Katara said simply, feeling a bit presumptuous, "...is it really okay that I tag along, though? This _is_ your meditation time."

Zuko shrugged, letting her attempt to change the subject to pass. "I don't think I'm in any position to turn you away seeing as I interrupted _your_ 'meditation time' the other day."

"Besides," Zuko continued, "you clearly need to get something off your chest. Whether you decide to tell me or not, I'll listen."

Katara looked up at Zuko, "Thanks. I don't really want to get into it yet… but thanks."

They reached a small pool of water and by this time, Katara was already sweating bullets thanks to the hot steam. She looked over at Zuko and found him lighting small flames around the cave. Now that Katara had a better view of her surroundings, she realized this place _was_ the ideal place to get away from anything. It was a small space, and the sound of the bubbling pool echoed around the space.

"What did you mean earlier when you said you wouldn't want to swim in there?"

Zuko had just finished hanging his shirt on one of the rocks. He looked at Katara and shrugged, "I guess it's okay for me to go in there, but that's because I'm a firebender. Seeing the amount of bubbling and hot steam from that pool, I'm guessing it'd have to be really hot."

Katara considered his words, "I'm almost tempted to dip my finger in there."

Zuko gave a small smile, "True. You could always heal yourself once you got burned." He sat down with his legs crossed, getting ready to meditate. Once he closed his eyes, Katara went and looked around the room a little bit. The heat was really starting to get to her and so she folded her shawl and removed her outer clothes, leaving her in her sarashi.

The silence was pressing but it wasn't awkward. She moved a few paces near Zuko and proceeded to stretch. With a few yoga poses she learned from her various trips around the world, she soon felt the calm and relaxation she was pining for earlier. By the time she had finished three whole repetitions of her usual routine, she noticed that Zuko had yet move a muscle.

Katara almost felt fully at peace. She knew she had to get the whole Aang issue out of her system. Just for the sake of her peace of mind. She bit her lip, not really sure how to broach the subject with Zuko.

"Uhm, Zuko" she awkwardly started, her voice echoing around the cave.

"Yeah?" Zuko answered almost immediately. He opened his eyes and his gold eyes were only enhanced by the general atmosphere of the cave.

"Well…" She trailed off, "have you ever, um, been in a relationship?"

Zuko blinked. That was the _last_ thing he ever expected her to ask. "Err… yeah, I was with Mai back when I was welcome to go home."

"Mai? As in the tall girl who loves black and sharp knives?"

Zuko grinned at her description, "yeah, that sounds like her."

 _Huh, I guess brooding and brooding do make a pair._ Katara thought. " So...was? As in past tense?"

Zuko nodded, glad she was okay enough to be observant again.

"What…what ever happened to you guys?"

"Oh, well…things didn't really end well with us." Katara noticed he was a bit uncomfortable with the current topic but she appreciated that he did his best to answer her questions.

"So...what happened?" Katara urged anyway. Maybe she'd find an answer to her _Aang Issue_ somewhere inside Zuko's reflection of his past relationship.

"I broke up with her by writing a letter."

Katara blinked. "That's the worst way to break up."

Zuko gave her a sheepish look. "Yeah, she didn't take it very well when we saw each other at the Boiling Rock."

Katara scoffed, "No girl - actually, no person - would ever want to know their relationship was over _through a letter."_

"I'm not proud of it," Zuko said a bit defensively, "but I didn't want her involved with my _'traitorous actions'"_

"Desperate times call for desperate measures I guess," Katara finally said, a bit unsatisfied with Zuko's answer. She couldn't write a letter to Aang explaining what she felt now, could she? ...or could she? No. No, she couldn't.

Katara groaned in frustration, she was just short of pulling her hair out. As much as she appreciated Zuko's honesty, this wasn't helping her in any way.

"I take it my _supreme_ experience with relationships are less than helpful?"

Katara laughed, "Yeah, that didn't help, but I appreciate your honesty."

Zuko shrugged. "You're easy to talk to."

They exchanged a meaningful looked, remembering their talk in the forest. Katara wiped the sweat from her forehead before finally deciding to tell Zuko just what was bothering her.

"Aang kissed me."

Zuko was startled by her admission. "Oh," he started lamely, "I knew you guys were close but I didn't think you guys were…"

"We're not!" Katara interrupted. Her voice echoed around the walls of the cave, the small flames flickered and steam only seemed to increase. Katara flushed, her face red with embarrassment and the heat of the room. Zuko looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to talk again.

"I mean… it's just… I haven't really thought about whether or not I want to be with him. I haven't really had the _time_ to even think about it. We're in the middle of a war! But, we kissed on the day of the Black Sun but that was just a spur of the moment thing! I thought the war would be over after that or… or something! I don't know. Aang says he wants to be more than friends but I'm too overwhelmed with everything that's happening - It's the last thing on my mind! - but, ugh I don't know!"

By this time Katara was already hugging her knees to her chest. Zuko was sitting just across from her. He sighed and went to sit next to her. He stared at the wall in front of them, listening to the calming sounds of the cave and waiting for Katara to control her breathing.

"Do you like him?"

Katara tensed at Zuko's blunt question. _Did she like Aang?_ She wasn't really sure.

"I do," she started, "I mean, he's a great guy. He's nice and full of energy, he's incredibly sweet, he's so young but he's determined to help everyone and he's the _Avatar."_

Zuko nodded along with Katara. There was no denying that Aang really was a great guy.

"I like him," Katara finally whispered again, "but I don't think I _like_ him in that way. _"_

Katara's shoulders slumped at her confession. She felt bad for not _liking_ Aang but realizing the truth made her feel lighter and less boxed in. She looked over at Zuko, he had his hands clasped together with his elbows balancing on his knees. It looked like he was deep in thought.

"You should tell him about this." He finally said.

"I know," Katara resigned, "but… I'm kind of afraid this would put this out of his game or something. He should focus on the war."

"I agree with you," Zuko replied. "But you walking on eggshells around him will affect _you."_

Katara was ready to retort that she could handle herself damn it, but he looked over at her, his piercing gold eyes looking straight at her soul. "This whole thing has clearly messed with _your_ focus. You barely noticed me walking behind you at the beach, you forgot I was a firebender, and this whole thing cost you a night of sleep. What would happen to you when it's time to fight? You could get seriously hurt."

Katara built her lip in shame. Zuko was right. She couldn't help but feel like a child being scolded.

"How did you know I couldn't sleep?"

Zuko shrugged. "I'm a light sleeper, I could hear you tossing and turning the whole time. That, and I can see the bags under your eyes. Stop changing the subject, Katara. If you ever got hurt, Aang would be devastated. And it's not just Aang, there's Sokka, your dad, Suki, Toph, all your friends and family" _And me. I'd be devastated._ But Zuko chose to omit that last part.

Katara sighed. Nothing could get past Zuko once he got serious. "I'm sorry and you're right. I need to clear the air before anything big happens."

She took Zuko's hand and squeezed, "Thanks for this, Zuko. I really needed it"

Zuko squeezed back. "Anytime."

They stayed like that for a few minutes, their hands loosely clasped together, just enjoying the peaceful company of one another, listening to the quiet melody of bubbling water and flickering flames. It wasn't long before the two decided to get up and leave. By the time they made their way out of the cave, the sun's faint glow of a new day greeted them.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yay! Here's chapter 2! Hope you guys like it. So I sort of have a direction regarding the progression Zuko and Katara's relationship. It's just a matter of translating it into words. Hope I didn't make their interaction too forced or anything- the best thing I love about Zutara is how well they just understand one another. Tell me if you guys see any mistakes, I'll correct them immediately. Also, thank you for the love and encouragement from the last chapter! I love you, guys! Don't hesitate to leave a review hihi :) xx


End file.
